The present disclosure relates generally to authenticating a user, and more particularly to systems and methods for authenticating the user using an image capture device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to help provide the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it is understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A user authentication system may authenticate users attempting to access account information (e.g., of a financial account, an insurance account, a social media account, an electronic device profile, and the like). The user authentication system determines whether a user is who they declare to be. The user authentication system may compare credentials provided by the user to those stored in a database of authorized users' information. In human-to-computer interactions, the user typically enters or chooses a username and enters a password or personal identification number via an input device, such as a keyboard, touchscreen, card reader, and the like. However, user names and passwords may be guessed, stolen, or accidentally revealed. For example, user names are frequently a combination of a user's first initial and last name. As another example, users often base passwords on date formats or phone numbers, making them easier to determine.
Some user authentication systems include biometric verification. For example, such user authentication systems may use facial recognition, retinal scanning, fingerprint analysis, and the like, to authenticate the identity of a user. Some user authentication systems may include recognizing natural movements or thermal capture of the user to determine that the user is a live person, and not a still image or video capture used to falsify the identity of the user.
However, collecting such biometric information or evidence of a live person may use additional hardware beyond an image capture device, and thus be expensive to implement.